doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2005
Here is a list of Doctor Who items released in 2005 January Books *3rd - Match of the Day *About Time 4: 1975-1979 *So You Think You Know Dr Who? (1st Paperback edition) *The Audio Scripts: Volume Four CD *1st - A Storm of Angels *3rd - Doctor Who and the Pescatons (2005 release) *14th - The Juggernauts *UNIT: Time Heals DVD *17th - Horror of Fang Rock (UK release) *24th - The Dalek Invasion of Earth (UK promotional release) *Lust in Space *Myth Makers: Carole Ann Ford & Barry Newbery February Books *7th - To the Slaughter *Time Hunter: The Severed Man (Hardback edition) *Who's Next - An Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who CD *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Masquerade of Death *7th - The Underwater Menace *David Banks talks with Sylvester McCoy: The Real McCoy *UNIT: Snake Head DVD *3rd - Ghost Light (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Dudley Simpson *The Myth Runner Tapes March Books *Script Doctor - The Inside Story of Doctor Who 1986-89 (1st Paperback edition) CD *1st - Dreamtime *1st - The Game *UNIT: The Longest Night DVD *1st - The Green Death (US release) *1st - The Visitation (US release) *7th - The Mind Robber (UK release) April Books *Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins *Time Hunter: Echoes (Paperback edition) *The Handbook - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Production of Doctor Who (Paperback edition) CD *1st - Catch-1782 *1st - Gallifrey: Lies *1st - Her Final Flight DVD *7th - Horror of Fang Rock (Australian release) *25th - The Claws of Axos (UK release) *K-9 Unleashed! *Myth Makers: Frazer Hines & Derrick Sherwin Magazines *13th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Seventh Doctor May Books *19th - The Clockwise Man (2005 release) *19th - The Monsters Inside (2005 release) *19th - Winner Takes All (2005 release) *Monsters and Villains (UK Paperback edition) *Time Hunter: Echoes (Hardback edition) *The Handbook - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Production of Doctor Who (Hardback edition) CD *1st - Gallifrey: Spirit *1st - Three's A Crowd *2nd - The Crusade (UK release) *2nd - Project: WHO? DVD *5th - The Mind Robber (Australian release) *16th - Series 1: Volume 1 (UK release) *17th - The Simpsons: Bart Wars *Myth Makers: Eric Saward *Myth Makers: Sarah Sutton & Peter Grimwade June Books *2nd - The Gallifrey Chronicles *About Time 5: 1980-1984 *Time Hunter: Peculiar Lives (Paperback edition) *The Tides of Time (Panini Graphic Novel) *Faction Paradox: Warring States *Short Trips: A Day in the Life *The Tree of Life CD *1st - Gallifrey: Pandora *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Heart's Desire *1st - Unregenerate! *UNIT: The Wasting DVD *2nd - The Claws of Axos (Australian release) *7th - Ghost Light (US release) *7th - The Leisure Hive (US release) *13th - Series 1: Volume 2 (UK release) *16th - Series 1: Volume 1 (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Colin Baker *Myth Makers: Elisabeth Sladen *The Stranger: In Memory Alone July Books *7th - Island of Death *Sticker Guide *Intergalactic Activity Book *Funfax (1st Hardback edition) *Wildthyme on Top *Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (3rd paperback) CD *1st - The Council of Nicaea *30th - Gallifrey: Insurgency *30th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Kingdom of the Blind *Coming to Dust DVD *11th - Revelation of the Daleks (UK release) *Myth Makers: Janet Fielding & John Nathan-Turner *Myth Makers: Katy Manning & Letts & Dicks - Pt.2 *Myth Makers: Keff McCulloch & Tristram Cary *Myth Makers: Louis Marks August Books *4th - Spiral Scratch *Doctor Who Annual 2006 *The Doctor Who Error Finder *Time Hunter: Peculiar Lives (Hardback edition) CD *1st - Gallifrey: Imperiatrix *1st - The Ice Warriors (UK release) *1st - Terror Firma DVD *1st - Series 1: Volume 3 (UK release) *4th - Series 1: Volume 2 (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Jackie Lane *Myth Makers: Richard Franklin *The Stranger: The Terror Game Magazines *31st - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Doctor Who Companion - Series One September Books *8th - The Deviant Strain (Hardback edition) *8th - Fear Itself *8th - Only Human (Hardback edition) *8th - The Stealers of Dreams (Hardback edition) *The Doctor Who Audio Guide (1st Paperback edition) *Still Getting Away With It CD *1st - LIVE 34 *1st - Thicker Than Water *5th - Doctor Who at the BBC: Volume 3 *20th - Cyberman - Part 1: Scorpius *Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Lost Museum DVD *1st - Revelation of the Daleks (Australian release) *1st - Series 1: Volume 3 (Australian release) *5th - Series 1: Volume 4 (UK release) *6th - Horror of Fang Rock (US release) *6th - The Mind Robber (US release) *19th - The Simpsons Classics: Too Hot For TV & The Dark Secrets of the Simpsons & Bart Wars - The Simpsons Strike Back *Myth Makers: Waris Hussein *Myth Makers: Wendy Padbury October Books *6th - World Game *Back to the Vortex (Paperback edition) *Back to the Vortex (Hardback edition) *The Shooting Scripts *The Legend (2nd Paperback edition) *The Coming of the Queen *Short Trips: The Solar System *Dimensions in Time and Space (2nd Paperback edition) *TARDIS Manual *Quiz Book *Classified! A Confidential 3-D Dossier CD *1st - Cyberman - Part 2: Fear *1st - Scaredy Cat *The Crusade (Australian release) DVD *3rd - The Web Planet (UK release) *6th - Series 1: Volume 4 (Australian release) *20th - The Second Coming *Myth Makers: The John Wiles Team *Myth Makers: Nicholas Courtney November Books *10th - The Time Travellers *A Teaspoon and an Open Mind - The Science of Doctor Who (Hardback edition) *Back to the Vortex: Second Flight (Paperback edition) *Back to the Vortex: Second Flight (Hardback edition) *Endgame (Panini Graphic Novel) *Project: Valhalla *Back in Time - A Thinking Fan's Guide to Doctor Who *Doctor Who Annual 2006 (Australian edition) *Short Trips: The History of Christmas CD *1st - Iris Wildthyme: Wildthyme at Large *1st - Singularity (Standard release) *1st - Singularity (Tenth Planet exclusive release) *30th - Iris Wildthyme: The Devil in Ms. Wildthyme *Travels in Time and Space DVD *3rd - The Web Planet (Australian release) *7th - City of Death (UK release) *8th - City of Death (US release) *8th - The Claws of Axos (US release) *21st - The Complete First Series (UK release) *Myth Makers: John Levene *Myth Makers: The Lloyd & Bryant Teams December Books *25th - The Time Travellers *Time Hunter: Deus Le Volt (Paperback edition) *Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who (UK Hardback edition) *Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who (US Paperback edition) *Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who (US Hardback edition) *BFI TV Classics: Doctor Who CD *1st - Cyberman - Part 3: Conversion *9th - Cryptobiosis *9th - Other Lives *22nd - The Ice Warriors (Australian release) *The Actor Speaks: Louise Jameson DVD *1st - City of Death (Australian release) *8th - The Complete First Series (Australian release) Unknown Month Books *Only Human & The Stealers of Dreams & The Deviant Strain Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 2005